High speed data communication between physically separated integrated components is a common function in communication infrastructure systems. The separated integrated circuits could be physically separated on a common circuit board, or on separate circuit boards connected by a backplane, cable, or other communication medium.
As the data rate increases, as the physical separation distance increases, and/or the quality of the communication medium decreases, the transmitted signal will be increasingly impaired by a process commonly called Inter-Symbol Interference (ISI). ISI effectively smears the transmitted pulse waveform such that, at the receiver, each received pulse contains portions of signal energy from previously transmitted symbols (called Post-Cursor ISI) and may even contain portions of signal energy from symbols yet to be received (called Pre-Cursor ISI).
The phenomenon of ISI is well understood by those knowledgeable in the art. It is also well known that the impairment process of ISI can largely be mitigated through the use of equalizers, whether they are analog equalizers, digital equalizers, or combination of both. Within the scope of digital equalization, the equalizer can be in the form of a Finite Impulse Response (FIR), Infinite Impulse Response (IIR), Decision Feedback Equalizer (DFE), among others. Within the scope of analog equalization, the equalizer can be in the form of a Continuous Time Linear Equalizer (CTLE), Analog FIR, among others.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.